Candlesticks
by Niko
Summary: When Spot desides to get even thought David, will Jack be nimble enough to jump back?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candlestick. Spot dropped his gaze from the brown-eyed splendor as the unintended eye contact was made. He looked back up with a slightly pinched look in his left eye, a questioning and curious look only he was allowed to make. Jack smirked and turned back to affairs at hand, almost ignoring the Brooklyn boy as Kid Blink, Mush, and Racetrack begged for his attention. Jokes and news, touches and laughter, all exchanged and returned with ease. Spot found his face forming a grimace as he found himself outside the circle of the Manhattan newsies. Sure, he was from Brooklyn, he didn't see them everyday, but he wasn't a stranger either. And what way was this to treat the 'most respected and famous newsie in all of New York'?  
  
At the quote, Spot turned his gaze to David who sat silently, content to watch his new friends with a look of quiet delight. The "walkin' mouth" was being quiet? Spot stood up and took a seat by David, taking it upon himself to bring the curly haired youth into character.  
  
"Hiya there, Davey-boy." He said, pulled up a seat and patting David on the shoulders with a hard slap.  
  
David lurched forward a bit but turned with a friendly smile, "Hi Spot. What brings you to Manhattan?"  
  
Spot leaned back, eyeing Jack out of the corner of his eye, trying to be discreet yet still get a good look, "Old news, that's all. So, you boys got any other dirty woik planned? Things just aren't the same without the strike to get the blood pumpin'."  
  
"I think we've had enough opposition for a while." David said with an incredulous smile bordering a laugh.  
  
Jack turned towards them as if someone had just spoken his name. He looked at Spot for a second then at David. Spot watched the emotions play in the dark orbs and found his mouth slightly unhinged as recognition rose in his mind. Jacks eyes were darker, lust filling their depths as he gazed smiling on his best friend, David. Spot utilized the corners of his eyes to catch David who looked unseeing at his friend and jutted his jaw upwards like a handless wave.  
  
"Hey Jack, Spot's here." He said.  
  
Spot locked eyes with Jack again but the lust faded as the gaze was exchanged. An inner wall began to reinforce itself. Sure, Jack and he had discovered many differences in each other and had split but.. Jack looked back at David and smiled, flashing his teeth, "Yeah, I know. Make sure you keep an eye on him, okay? He's nothing but trouble."  
  
"Alls I needs is some shootehs." Spot said, shooting his only weapon at hand, a dirty glance. Jack turned back around to the others but his eyes kept a lingering gaze on David, an act not unnoticed by the Brooklyn boy.   
  
So, Jacky's got himself a new loveh, Spot thought, mental pictures of both Jack and David appearing in his mind. It's only been a few months, not even a year, and he's got a mind to replace me. Spot watched as a mental view of himself joined the previous illusions, Jack's hand grasping David's while Spot stood on the outskirts, watching and seething.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Spot looked up at David whose blue eyes held concern and compassion. "Yeah, I'm okay." He turned fully to the other, leaning in closer to keep his whispered voice disguised in the hum of chatter all around Tibby's. "So… you and Jack, eh?"  
  
David's face filled with confusion. Spot went back and added up all of what he had seen but the answer still remained the same. The eyes, the looks, the hunger in the stare. He couldn't be mistaken.  
  
"What, you mean you don't know?"  
  
David shook his head innocently even as a blush began to creep upon his features, "What do you mean by Jack and me?"  
  
Spot smiled. The mental image suddenly widened, Jack and David aligning in a triangle with himself as the top corner. "Well.. what I mean is, everyone else in Manhattan has a thing for Jack, so I was just wondering if the smartest one out of the bunch had fallen too."  
  
"Everyone else?" David's voice raised a pitch, his hairline moving up with his eyebrows. Spot gleamed. It was as good as a 'yes'.  
  
"You mean the Mouth has no eyes?" Spot looped an arm around David's neck, pulling them cheek to cheek, "Ya sees that there?' he pointed to Mush who was looking at Jack with adoration as the leader told a dirty joke.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So? So!" Spot turned David too look at him, there noses nearly touching. Spot smiled inwardly as David looked right back at him, almost unaware how close they were. "Ain't you ever seen love in anyone's eyes? They get all misty looking and real dark." Spot smiled outwardly this time, "Kinda like yours when you look at Jack."  
  
David pulled away and shook his head, "I…"  
  
Spot grabbed his hand under the table, "David,"  
  
He turned to him with a pained expression.  
  
"You really want him?"  
  
David looked around to see who may have been watching them then turned his gaze to Jack who was laughing at a punch line, his face alight with joy. Dave turned his head back to Spot and nodded with a slight swallow of courage.  
  
Spot leaned back, "Trust me, Dave. I'll help ya get him." The Brooklyn boy watched his mental picture distort till Spots arms were wrapped around David in a passionate embrace as Jack's face filled with outrage and betrayal till it popped like a bubble.  
  
Replace me will ya, Spot leaned back further and winked at David as he put his feet on the table, We'll see about that.  
  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Let's see how well you jump over the flame of my candlestick. Spot looked between his prey, the game beginning before either of them knew it.   



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
As Kid Blink began a dramatic retellings of his nightly conquests, Jack looked back at Spot and his blue-eyed angel. David was sitting hunched forward, looking slightly flushed with his fingers tangled in his curls. Spot's casual yet cocky demeanor wasn't uncommon but something about him seemed… formulative. It was almost like he knew a secret that was almost too good to keep to himself.   
  
"And she was like, "Oh, oh, Blink… Blink, oh god!'"  
  
"You sure you don't mean 'he'?"  
  
Jack turned back around and watched Blink smack Mush on the head while Racetrack laughed and asked if everyone had seen it.   
  
"Yeah, we saw it, Race." Spot shouted with a smug grin. Jack locked eyes with him once more, searching. "Whasamatteh, Cowboy? Little high strung cause you aint getting' any?"  
  
The room filled with 'oohs' and the general, 'five to one jack creams um, who's bettin'?'.   
  
Jack pulled up closer to Spot, leaning down to get in his face, "Foist of all, that's none of your business. Second, I'd be more concerned for your own dry streak, Spot."  
  
Spot remained calm, an ever-growing smile stretching across his face, "Oh, I'm not at all concerned about it. Not at all."  
  
Another feeling of suspicion filled Jack's mind but he smiled back and pushed off, looking back to David as he did, "You gonna hang out with Spot all day or you wanna come wit me and da others back to the lodge for a game of cards?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Cards sounds great." David stood up and looked back at Spot, "Um, see ya later?"  
  
"Count on it, Mouth." Spot took his feet off the table and stood up as well, "Brooklyn calls."  
  
"See ya, Spot." Jack put an arm on Dave's shoulders and led them away.  
  
Spot left shortly after in the recession of Manhattan newsies and took the roads which led back to his own lodge. When no one could see him anymore and the shadows of the late afternoon fell over his thin frame, he began to walk back in the direction he had came. He'd overheard from a couple of people where David lived, mostly old factory workers who had worked with Mayer Jacobs before his accident. In no time the tall building of flats came into view with the light in the firth story showing a tall, brown haired young woman with a needle and piece of cloth. Spot smiled to himself and took the door to the building, climbing up the flights and pausing outside the door before knocking lightly against the wood. An older man opened it, peering cautiously at the dirty boy.  
  
"Hi there. Is Davey home?" he asked though he knew for certain he was not.  
  
Sarah joined her father at the door and smiled warmly as she recognized him, "Spot! Hello! What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm afraid David isn't home yet. He's out with Jack and the other." Mayer said.  
  
"Thanks. You mind if I wait outside your door for him?"  
  
"Oh no! You can wait in here, Spot! It's all right. I'm sure David will be along shortly anyway!" Sarah said with a smile, looking at her father with pleading eyes. Mayer opened the door and allowed him in, closing it behind him and looking him over once more.  
  
"Thank you very much. I won't trouble yous any."  
  
Sarah lead him to a chair and sat in front of him, picking up her sewing and beginning again where she felt off, "So tell me Spot, how are things going for you?"  
  
"Oh, just fine." Spot looked around the room, taking in every site, smell and sound of family that resonated there. "You talk to Jack much?"  
  
Sarah faltered and gave a weak smile and laugh, "Oh, well, he works so much selling papers now that it's hard to see him much."  
  
"Well he ain't selling papes now." Spot pointed out, "Why ain't you out wit 'im?"  
  
"He's with David," she said matter-of-factly.   
  
Spot smiled at her and scooted closer, "But he ain't in love wit David now is he?" in the back of his mind laughter began to echo but he managed a strait face, "I think you aren't being aggressive enough. Jack should be out wit you, not your brother. Next time he's here, you should make a date."  
  
Sarah's face grew red, "I couldn't. It's not a girls place to-"  
  
"Ya gotta think 'ere for a minute, Sarah-baby. Jackey's a boy of the streets. He sees a lot of hot dames in a day. They all come up to him, talk to um, tickle 'im wit there feathehs and hank-eh-chiefs. If he comes 'ere and sees you just sitting there, he might just think you ain't as interested in 'im as the odda goils are."  
  
"Oh.." her eyes fell to her lap and her forgotten stitching, " I guess lots of girls follow him around, huh? He's a regular celebrity now."  
  
"He doesn't pay them any attention," Spot said truthfully. "He still says he loves only you. But, I'm ain't wanting to be crude or nothin' ya understands, but Jackey's been lookin' a little lonely. I think he wants you to tell him he's still your main dish, Sweets."  
  
Sarah looked up, a smile and a raised brow painted on her face, "You think he wants me to be more aggressive?"  
  
Enter pawn two for Jackey's destruction, Spots cheered as he nodded and touched her cheek, "Trust me. I'll help ya keep him."  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
"You won again, Mush." Racetrack announced with little enthusiasm.  
  
"I don't know what's come over me! This must be my lucky day!"  
  
Groans of disappointment and resentment filled the air as Race took back all the cards and shuffled the deck, "Okay, Mush, one more shot, double or nuthin'!"  
  
"I'm out," David said, pushing his chair back and standing, "It's getting late." He explained.  
  
"Guess you don't want nobody worried about ya." Jack looked up at him with a knowing grin, "Yous got school tomorrow?"  
  
"I've got school every day, Jack."  
  
"I'll see about stopping by then after I'm done with my papes."  
  
"I'm sure Sarah would love that." David patted Jack on the shoulder as he took his jacket in hand and stepped towards the door, "Thanks guys. See ya around."  
  
"See ya around Davey!" they called out in unison then turned back to their new game, cards and chip substitutes scattered across the table.  
  
Outside, David pulled his coat around himself, happy to fend off the biting chill. He was inclined the feeling cold in any weather but as winter rolled over the cityscape, he found himself pulling harder at the thick material. He walked quickly, running across corners and trotting the rest of the way. His mind kept thoughts of Tibby's running through, Spot and his 'words of wisdom' piling high. Spots reputation for fierceness made his helpful inclination feel funny somehow. Recalling the first meeting between the two only gave way to reminders.  
  
He's always seemed like a boy who's self-interest was souly in mind. Take the strike for example, David reviewed. He wouldn't join till he knew we were serious. He knew that if we lost, it'd be money out of his pocket from the days he refused to sell.   
  
David pulled and twisted at his thoughts but no brilliant flashing light appeared over any reasonable gain helping him get with Jack would bring. Seeing as Jack and Spot were both honored leaders and on somewhat friendly terms, could it be out of respect? Or maybe homage to the strike leaders? David muddled over the last two for a while before stopping at his door and letting himself in. Sarah turned to him with large eyes and a hopeful grin.  
  
"Did Jack come with you?" she asked.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
Sarah sat back down and picked her sewing up of the floor, "Oh, no reason. I just really wanted to see him. That's all."  
  
David started to tell her of Jack's plan to visit but stopped himself, knowing the cowboy's word was good but that selling his papers weighed more heavily on the balance. He'd come if he was able.  
  
"Hello, Davey."  
  
He turned his head, his brows disappearing in his falling curls, "Spot?"  
  
Spot walked over and put an arm over his shoulders, "It's about time yous got here. I've been waitin' for quite a while and I ain't used to waitin' for nobody."  
  
David swallowed and looked at Sarah who just smiled and went back sewing. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here. Uh, how did you find-"  
  
"I'm Spot Conlon. I can find out anything I want." He looked around for a private corner or room but was graced with only beds and what looked to be his parents occupied space, "Speaking of wantings, perhaps we should get down to business? Got anyplace less public?"  
  
David nodded and walked him to the fire escape, "Sarah, you mind letting us alone for a while out here?"  
  
Sarah nodded, not looking up from her work, as David opened the window and stepped outside with Spot to follow. He shut the glass pane behind them and nodded towards the top of the building, "Wanna try to roof?"  
  
"Nah, this should be fine as long as none of us starts yelling." Spot leaned against the railing and looked at David. The allowed moonlight made him look like a picture, all black and white. Every flaw in his skin showed up, every imperfection and scar. He looked wonderful. Spot smiled to himself. Jack's pain was the primary objective but the means and spoils of war weren't to be argued against either. "So, for starters, how'd tonight go?"  
  
"Go?" David stood in front of him, his back to the brick wall.  
  
"Yeah, go. Like, did he touch you, where, did he smile or look at you lots more than de other guys? That sort of stuff."  
  
"Oh," David shuffled his feet, uncomfortable but determined, "Well, he sat beside me while we played cards."  
  
"Great. Did you touch elbows?"  
  
"A couple of times. We were sitting beside each other though so you kind of expect that to happen."  
  
Spot nodded, "Yeah, but was it touch and go or did he leave his arm right where it was?"  
  
David bit him bottom lip, "I guess he sorta.. left it there."  
  
"This is good stuff, Davey." Spot ran a hand down his red suspenders, "Real good. He's feeling you out. Means he's at least noticed your good lookin' and available."  
  
David blushed and gave a nervous breathy chuckle.  
  
"Wha? You don't think you ain't nice to look at for a guy?" Spot tilted David's chin towards him, moving his head side to side as if he were inspecting him from all angles, "You're a handsome guy, Davey. Your eyes gots something I ain't seen before." He let his face go, his fingertips tracing there way down his jaw then slipping off his chin, "I can see it. Bet Jack can see it too. He'd have ta be blind not to."  
  
David felt his face grow warmer, "You said you'd help me."   
  
Spot nodded, "I'm getting there. Hold your horses already." He moved in closer, "From what I've seen and what you're telling me, Jack's moving in closer, testing the watteh so to speak."  
  
"Your saying he likes me as more than a friend?"  
  
"I ain't said that. All I said was that he's looking and he likes what he sees." Spot began to walk in circles around David who whipped his head around to fallow his movement but never moved himself, "Now, he's gonna start trying to get closer. Spending more time with yous and the like. He's gonna put his arm around you more, talk to you more and pay more attention to what you do. It's up to you to let him know how you feel."  
  
"So I should start doing the same thing?"  
  
Spot smack him on the head, "Will ya quit putting woids in my mouth?"  
  
David shrugged, "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, be smart." Spot pointed at David's head, "That's what your good for, right?" he started walking around him again, smiling to himself when he knew David couldn't see him, "What yous gotta do is play hard to get."  
  
"What?" David spun around.  
  
"You wanna be locked in Jack's arms, feeling his lips on your body and smelling his sent on your clothes?"  
  
David made a soundless remark of embarrassed approval for the stament.   
  
"You look too eager and you'll be in and out in a blink. No one wants what comes too easily, right?" Spot asked, not waiting for an answer though as he continued, "So, you've gotta act like your not interested. It'll make him want you more. It'll put you in control and that's exactly where you need to be. The more in control you are, the less goes on without your wanting it to. Take it from a leadeh, Mouth. Remembeh, Jack's a leadeh too. He thinks like I do."  
  
"So I pretend I don't care about him and that somehow makes him like me more?" David asked.  
  
Spot nodded and slapped David on the back, "Now you're getting it, Davey-boy. Consider that lesson one. You gonna see Jack anytime soon?"  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow, he said he'd try to come over tomorrow."  
  
"Great." Spot hoped down a few stairs, "Don't forget what I told yous. I'll give you all of this week to woik on it. We'll meet back here in seven days, on the fire escape near ten. You got any problems, you know where to find me."  
  
David nodded, "Okay. Great. Thanks, Spot."  
  
"Don't mention it," Spot stopped his decent and turned around, "To anybody."  
  
"No problem." David smiled then turned back to the window, opening it up and going back inside.   
  
Spot smiled to himself and whistled as he took each step. The moon seemed brighter and the stars were plentiful. He barely noticed the cold as he walked back to Brooklyn. 


End file.
